vilous_fandomfandomcom-20200214-history
Gael
Gael is a female Northern Sergal, living within the Shigu Dukedom during the Modern era period set in the New Canon setting on Planet Tal. She was born in the Northern regions of the Shigu, within a small tribe of which, her parents, Nalis the Mother and Levin the Father, were both heads of the clan and together helped build a safe, prosperous village that aimed to strengthen itself and ties to others through means of diplomatic relations and trade, most notably with the Shigu itself. Profile Appearance Born in the year 76 according to the Rain Calendar, Gael is a 24-year-old female Sergal sporting a slender, yet fit build with a height of 6'7" (200cm). Her eyes are light blue with a very small hint of grey to them, complementing her solid white furry coat with no distinguishable patterns. Her fluff seems to be overall on the more dense side especially around her tail region and as a result, she employs trimming here and there, where and when needed. Gael finds herself most comfortable when lightly dressed, often seen wearing tops that do not cover her keel or paws. She keeps her hair tied up in a tail often. Due to her being supervised and protected a lot during her childhood, all the way up to her mothers' death, she has never suffered any great injuries, and, as a result, remains unscarred. Her appearance had garnered much attention from the rest of the village denizens, some admirers whilst others dismayed or outright disliking her visage as being odd or feeling out of place. Although Gael does not show it, she does revel greatly whenever village folk swoon over her. Personality Gael has strong preconceived opinions formed of what is right and wrong. She wants to be able to be there for her clan at all times as well as follow in her fathers' footsteps, all whilst hopefully displaying and gaining strong leadership skills. Her overall kind demeanor shown is without a doubt inherited from her mothers' side. Although she seems soft-spoken on the surface, and perhaps even considered an introvert, she was unable to have any intimate relationships when younger because of her over-protective father and thus, developed a strong, dominant personality. At least with regards to romantics. Gael struggles herself constantly with self-doubt and feels that she could always be giving out more, while at the same time, seeking to live out a life for herself and own happiness. Biography Gael has spent much of her childhood training both physically and mentally in order to ensure she could become a strong leader, or at the very least, an individual. Her belief that she has the resolve to do what's right in times of need, stems from another belief wherein she is certain that her father would have always been willing to do the same. She has a strong dislike for that which she views as ignorance, when those that don't fully understand something, would so strongly judge it. While she does always strive to maintain good relations, she has found that many are quick to judge. Gael was the only offspring to a caring mother and father, at the age of 7, she had to deal with the loss of her mother at the maws of a Talyxian creature. Her father, broken utterly by this loss, had sheltered her for the next few years, keeping her close and becoming overly protective of Gael. Gael spent this time studying and learning the history of the world. In the meantime, she had also gained a passion for gardening. She had also had her interest piqued by trade and decided that, in order to strengthen the clan, they should open up trades in spices and produce. As the years went by, her father grew weak and eventually passed. Though things got harder without her father figure around, she remained strong for both his memory and the sake of those she felt that she had a duty to look after. She eventually sought out the Shigu in order to make a deal with them, allowing her to relocate closer for ensured protection against the dangers of the Forest in exchange for knowledge and agricultural assistance. She currently oversees the wellbeing of her clan and seeks to find a place for her tribe within the Shigu nation and society. Category:Northern Sergal Category:Sergal Category:Character Category:Female